inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mujina
Mujina (ムジナ; dt. "Dachs") war ein eigentlich männlicher Dachsyōkai, welcher sich durch seine magischen Kräfte in die Gestalt eines jungen, hübschen Mädchens verwandelt hatte, so Shippō in dieser weiblichen Gestalt erfolgreich täuschen konnte und ihn dazu brachte sich auf Mujinas Seite zu stellen, im Kampf gegen den Hanyō Inu Yasha und dessen Yōkaischwert Tessaiga. Mit Hilfe des jungen Kitsune griff Mujina Inu Yasha und sein Tessaiga an, um im Kampf, durch die Yōkiabsoptinsfähigkeit seines Prototyps des Yōkaischwertes Dakki das Yōki von Tessaiga abschöpfen zu können. thumb|left|180px|Mujina vs. [[Inu Yasha.]] Diese Prototypversion von Dakki war jedoch nicht mächtig genug, um das Yōki, welches es von Tessaiga raubte, unter Kontrolle zu halten und erwies sich als zu schwach im entscheidenden Moment während des Kampfes gegen Inu Yasha, welcher Mujinas Schwertklinge mit nur einem Hieb von Tessaiga zerbrach. In diesem Kampf gegen Mujina wurde Inu Yashas Interesse an der Fähigkeit der Yōkiabsorption geweckt und er wunderte sich, ob es nicht auch eine Möglichkeit gäbe, diese Fähigkeit der Yōkiabsorption auf sein Tessaiga zu übertragen, um es noch stärker zu rüsten für den entscheidenden Kampf gegen Naraku und seine verbliebenen Abkömmlinge. Jener Gedanke über die Fähigkeit der Yōkiabsorption führte Inu Yasha und seine Freunde, etwas später, zur Begegnung mit dem Schwertschmied Tōshū und dem von ihm vollendeten, echten Dakki, zur Entstehung des Drachenschuppentessaiga und zu der daraus folgenden Begegnung mit dem Yōkaierimit Yōreitaisei, welcher Inu Yasha, die erfolgreiche Anwendung der Yōkiabsorption und auch Yōkikontrolle nach der Absorption beibrachte. Geschichte Zu Beginn zeigte er sich in Gestalt eines jungen, hübschen Mädchens. Zunächst hörten Inu Yasha und seine Freunde von Leuten, aus dem Dorf indem sei gerade waren, dass ihr Dorf seit kurzem ständig von Yōkai überrannt wurde, welche aus dem angrenzenden Wald flohen, da sich dem Anschein nach ein andere Yōkai dort eingenistet hatte, der nun Jagd auf die Waldyōkai machte. Inu Yasha & Co. machte sich auf Rat von Miroku hin auf den Weg der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, was Inu Yasha aber nicht in den Kram passter, der er meinte es sei nur Zeitverschwendung, sich mit diesem Fall zu beschäftigen. Währenddessen übte Shippō sich in der Fuchsmagie zu verbessern und trainierte mit seiner Tsubushi Goma-Technik, da erlaubte es Inu Yasha sich den jungen Kitsune in seiner Konzentration zu stören, was zum Streit der beiden führte. Beide waren genervt von einander und Inu Yasha beendete den Streit, indem er Shippō einfach in hohen Bogen in den besagt Wald, in der Nähe jenes Dorfes kickte. thumb|left|200px|Mujinas und [[Shippōs erste Begegnung im Manga.]] In seiner verwandelten, weiblichen Form traf Mujina, dann nun ganz plötzlich auf Shippō, welcher aus heiterem Himmel vor 'ihre' Füße fiel. thumb|280px|[[Shippō gefangen in Mujinas Versteck.]] thumb|left|200px|Mujina klärt [[Shippō darüber auf, dass 'ihr' Schwert Yōki absorbieren kann.]] Beim ersten an Blick der weiblichen Form von MUjina war Shippō, wie von Sinnen, es schien wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick für den jungen Kitsune, jedoch nutzte Mujina dies aus schnappte sich kurzerhand Shippō als Geisel und entführte ihn in 'ihr' Versteck, eine Höhle in unter Felsen, gefüllt mit Totenköpfen. Mujinas Ziel war es, 'ihr' Yōkaischwert "Dakki" zu verstärken, indem 'sie' Dakki Yōki von Angriffen anderer Yōkai absorbieren lies, 'sie' also der Yōkai nachdem Shippō, Inu Yasha & Co. suchten, um dessen Treiben im Wald ein Ende zu setzten. Mujina selbst bemerkte dies und wurde dabei auf Inu Yasha Yōkaischwert, Tessaiga, aufmerksam. Dessen Yōki schien 'ihr' wie gerufen, um ihr eigenes Yōkaischwert zu verstärken. 'Sie' klärte Shippō über die Fähigkeit ihres Schwertes, Namens "Dakki", auf und gesteht ihm gegenüber ganz offen, das Inu Yashas Tessaiga ihr nächstes Zielobjekt sei, Shippō Mujina als Köder dient, um Inu Yasha und seine Gefährten anzulocken. Inu Yasha und die anderen machten sich derweil auch auf den Weg, um zu einem Shippō zu suchen, aber auch die Fährte des Yōkai zu verfolge, welche den Wald terrorisierte. Mujinas Geruch konnte von Inu Yasha bis zu 'ihrem' Versteck verfolgt werden und er zog sofort sein Tessiaga, um das Höhlenversteck mit der Kaze no Kizu zu zertrümmern. Mujina konnte jedoch mit Shippō durch einen Höhlengang fliehen und so entwich so der Wucht von Tessaigas Kraft, vorerst. Mujina war bewust, dass 'ihr' Prototyp des Dakki zu Beginn noch zu schwach sei, um sich Tessaigas Yōki gänzlich einzuverleiben zu vermag. thumb|180px|Mujina und [[Shippō treten gemeinsam gegen Inu Yasha.]] Um sich aber keine vorzeitige Niederlage eingestehen zu müssen, wandte sich Mujina, in seiner Gestalt als hübsches Mädchen, nun an Shippō und überzeugte diesen sich im Kampf auf 'ihre' Seite überzuwechseln, sich also gegen Inu Yasha zu stellen, da sie meinte, es wäre Inu Yasha anscheint egal ob Shippō gestorben wäre oder, als dieser Mujinas Versteck blind links zerstörte, obwohl Shippō ja weislich in der Höhle war. Mujina nutze es hier eiskalt aus, dass 'sie' zuvor Shippō und Inu Yasha sich hatten streiten sehen und Mujina den Kitsune dementsprechend Worte vorgab, auf die Shippō, geblendet von Mujinas weiblicher Gestalt, herein feil, der er sich ja tatsächlich oft von Inu Yasha oft ungerecht behandelt fühlte, was so die Entscheidung Shippōs sich mit Mujina zu verbünden nachvollziehbar machte. Währenddessen Inu Yasha in dieser Situation kein richtiges Gegenargument einwerfen konnte, da er sich ja tatsächlich oft mit Shippō gestritten hatte. thumb|200px|left|Mujina erzählt [[Shippō über 'ihr' 'tragisches' Schicksal.]] Um Shippō noch mehr an ihn zu binden, meinte Mujina, dass 'sie', die Kraft Tessaiga nur absorbieren wollte, um so den angeblichen Tod 'ihres' Vaters rächen zu können, welcher von einem Yōkai getötet wurden sei. Diese Lüge von Mujina erfüllte ihr Ziel, indem Shippō nun noch mehr Sympathie für Mujina empfand, zeitweilig, da ja auch Shippō einst beide Elternteile verloren hatte, durch einen hinterhältigen Angriff der beiden Yōkai Hiten und Manten. thumb|180px|right|Mujinas [[Dakki absorbiert das Yōki von Tessaigas Kaze no Kizu.]] Im weiteren Verlauf half Shippō Mujina, durch seine Tricks der Fuchsmagie, wie dem Tsubushi Goma, dabei noch mehr Yōki von Tessaiga mit Dakki zu absorbieren,Stück für Stück, um 'ihr' Yōkaischwert so weiter an Stärke gewinnen zu lassen, damit Mujina es im Kampf mit Inu Yasha aufnehmen konnte. thumb|180px|left|Mujina enthüllt 'ihre' wahren Absichten von Machthunger und Welthersachft. So z.B. gelang es den beiden Inu Yasha dazu zu bringen seine Kaze no Kizu mehrfach ein zusetzten, um so Tessaigas Yōki nun mehr und mehr auf Mujinas Dakki übergehen zu lassen. Als Mujinas Dakki endlich das Yōki von Tessaiga vollständig in sich aufgenommen hatte, wurde der Dachsyōkai in Verkleidung übermütig und versuchte ernsthaft Inu Yasha zu töten mit Dakki, in dem Glauben, dass Inu Yasha einfach zu besiegen sei, nun da sein Tessaiga all seine Energie und Kräfte verloren hatte. In jenem Moment offenbarte Mujina 'ihre' wahren Absichten Inu Yasha und seinen Freunden gegenüber, nämlich immer mehr Yōki absorbieren zu wollen, um so der stärkste Yōkai von allen zu werden, ja 'sie' sprach sogar von Weltherrschaft in 'ihrem' Wahn, 'ihrem' Verlangen nach immer mehr Macht und Stärkte. left|200px|thumb|[[Shippō fällt durch Mujinas Tränen erneut auf 'ihren' Charm herein.]] Mujinas Versuch Inu Yasha zu töten schlug jedoch fehl und 'sie' versuchte, als Mittel zum Schinden von etwas Zeit, erneut sich die Sympathie von Shippō zu erschleichen, indem 'sie' sich als unschuldiges Opfer dazustellen versuchte und nur 'ihren Vater' rächen wollte. thumb|200px|[[Shippō wurde erneut von Mujina als Geisel genommen.]] thumb|250px|left|Mujinas wahre Form als Dachsyōkai. Shippō fiel erneut auf Mujinas Tricks rein und wurde, kurzweilig, ein weiteres Mal von 'ihr' gefangen genommen. Inu Yasha war an dem Punkt einfach nur noch mehr als genervt von Mujina und 'ihren' Tricksereien und wollte kurzen Prozess machen, indem er Mujina voll eine vor den Latz ballerte mit seiner rechten Hand zur Faust geballt. Durch die brutale Wucht der Schlagkraft von Inu Yashas Punch verpuffte Mujinas Zauber und er verwandelte sich in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück, die eines männlichen, sehr dicklichen Dachsyōkais. thumb|left|210px|[[Shippōs Reaktion als er Mujinas wahre Gestalt erblickte.]] Als Shippō nun auch zu sehen bekam, dass Mujina in Wahrheit gar kein hübsches Mädchen war, reagierte der Kitsune im ersten Moment sehr geschockt aber auch sehr verlegen, da er anscheinend Gefühle für die weibliche Gestalt Mujinas entwickelt hatte und auch, weil er gleich zweimal auf die Tricks eines hinterhältigen Dachsyōkai hereingefallen war, welcher Shippōs Emotionen für seine Zwecke ausnutze. thumb|230px|Mujina verliert im Kampf gegen [[Inu Yasha.]] Nachdem Mujina wahres Gesicht nun auch endlich enthüllt war, griff Inu Yasha den Dachsyōkai mit seinem immer noch stark geschwächten Tessaiga an, zerbrach den Prototyp von Dakki mit nur einem einzigen Hieb, woraufhin das von Mujina und Dakki geraubte Yōki wieder gänzlich auf Tessaiga überging. Mujina wurde am Ende dennoch nicht von Inu Yasha getötet, der Hanyō kickte ihn einfach nur aus dem Weg und er verschwand. thumb|240px|left|[[Miroku und Inu Yasha finden Mujinas zerbrochenes Dakki.]] Als Mujina verschwand lies er jedoch sein zerbrochenes Dakki zurück, welches Miroku aufhob und er mit Inu Yasha darüber sprach, ob es möglich sei, die Fähigkeit der Yōkiabsorption, die dieses Schwert besaß, auch auf Tessaiga zu übertragen, was dann die Gruppe zu Tōtōsai führte, um ihn um Rat zu bitten. Persönlichkeit Mujina war einäußert selbstbewusster Yōkai, er sich leicht zu überschätzen schien und sich als der Allergrößte fühlte. Auch sprach er von sich selbst als "Mujina-sama" als er sich, in Gestalt als Mädschen, Shippō gegenüber vorstellte. Seine, schon wahnhafte Selbstüberschätzung konnte man sehr gut daran sehen, dass Mujina sogar soweit ging, in seiner Gier nach Macht, dass er sogar davon sprach die Welt beherrschen zu wollen, in dem er soviel wie möglich Yōki absorbieren wollte mit seinem Dakki, um so jeden Gegner mit Leichtigkeit wegfegen zu können. Auch war Mujina äußerst skrupellos, da er schamlos mit Shippōs Gefühlen spielte, um sich so selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, was ebenfalls ein weiterer Beweis für seinen Narzismus war. Jedoch, war Mujina auch sehr rückgratlos, wenn er in Gefahr geriet, so zu sehen, nachdem Inu Yasha mit seinem geschwächten Tessaiga, Mujinas verstärktes Dakki mit nur einem Hieb in zwei Teile zerschlagen hatte und der Dachsyōkai um Gnade flehte, jedoch von Inu Yasha daraufhin einfach weggekickt wurde. Stärken & Fähigekeiten *"Gestaltwandler:" Mujina besaß die Fähigkeit sowohl sein äußeres Aussehen in das eines jungen, hübschen Mädchens, als auch seine Stimme dementsprechend zu verändern und anzupassen. *"Yōkiabsorption:" Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Dakki von Inu Yasha zerbrochen wurde, besaß Mujina die Fähigkeit Yōki von Kampftechnicken, welche andere Yōkai gegen Mujina einsetzten, absorbieren zu können, um seine eigenen Kräfte zu verstärken. Waffen thumb|350px|Mujina absorbiert das Yōki von [[Tessaigas Kaze no Kizu.]] *'Dakki:' Mujina besaß einen Prototyp von Dakki, der von dem Schwertschmied Tōshū gefertigt wurde. Auch wenn diese Version von Dakki deutlich schwächer im Kampf war als das vollendete, echte Dakki, so konnte auch dieser Prototyp schon Yōki von Angriffen, welche mit Yōki versetzt waren, erfolgreich absorbieren, um sich so damit selbst zu verstärken. So war dieses Dakki immerhin in der Lage das Yōki von Tessaigas Kaze no Kizu vollständig zu rauben und sich zu eigen zu machen, jedoch konnte der Prototyp die gewaltige Energie, die es von Tessaiga absorbierte, nicht kontrollieren oder regulieren. Die Klinge zerbrach mit Leichtigkeit im Kampf gegen Tessaiga, sehr zum Schock von Mujina. Trivia *Wie dieser Prototyp von Dakki in den Besitz von Mujina kam bleib unerwähnt, jedoch schien er Tōshū wohl nicht zu kennen, da weder Mujina ihn, noch er später Mujina in irgendeiner Art erwähnt hatten, obwohl beide Charaktere sowohl eine Version von Dakki besaßen als auch gegen Inu Yasha gekämpft hatten. **Auch hatte es den Anschein, dass Mujina wohl gar nicht wusste, dass sein Dakki nur ein Prototyp des echten Dakki war. **Ebenfalls ungeklärt blieb, woher Mujina dennoch wusste, dass das Schwert "Dakki" hieß. *Ungewöhnlich an Mujinas Gestalt als Menschenmädchen war, dass er in dieser Form spitz zulaufende Ohren hatte, die eher typisch für Yōkai waren als für Menschen. *Ob Mujina sich auch in andere Formen und Gestalt verwandeln konnte, außer der eines jungen Menschenmädchens, ist unbekannt, wäre aber dennoch wahrscheinlich anzunehmen. *Da sich in seiner Gestalt als Mädchen auch Mujinas Stimme veränderte, hatte er in der japanischen Originalversion zwei Seiyū: Natsuko Kuwatani für die weibliche Stimme, Chafūrin (Künstlername des Sprechers) für seine männliche, eigentliche Stimme. *Nachdem Mujinas Lüge über die angebliche Ermordung 'ihres' Vaters, meinte 'sie', dass ihr Vater in Wahrheit sei schon vor einigen hundert Jahren verstarb, er habe etwas 'Falsches' gegessen. en:Mujina ms:Mujina zh:阿狢 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Männlich